


The Further Adventures of the Scarlet Pimpernel

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Years after the end of the Reign of Terror, Percy and Marguerite discover a short story about the Scarlet Pimpernel.
Relationships: Marguerite Blakeney/Percy Blakeney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	The Further Adventures of the Scarlet Pimpernel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This was such a fun prompt, and I couldn't resist writing my own in universe fanfic that Marguerite and Percy discover. Hopefully it's as enjoyable a read as it was to write!

_Angelina Keighley kept her face hidden as she walked down the street, the hood of her cloak pulled up high over her face. She walked quickly towards her destination, her steps assured and confident. She was a woman on a mission and she would not let anything get in her way. Despite her ability to overcome any obstacle in her way, her path was clear and soon she was standing at the door of an old house, nondescript and plain in its decorations, in a way that almost hid it from the views of those on the street. It was a building that was built to go unnoticed and it did its job well._

_She lifted a deceptively delicate gloved hand and knocked three times._

_The door opened to reveal a tall, older man, still standing straight and strong despite his age. It was obviously the butler, and he stood aside to let the woman in. She was expected._

_"They are expecting you, miss," he said, as she walked in and removed her cloak, handing it to the butler. "They are in the back."_

_She nodded, already on her way to the back of the house. She had only been here twice before, but had no trouble finding her way. As she entered a large back room, all eyes turned to her. Nineteen young men all promising to serve their leader, the Scarlet Pimpernel. Twenty men looked back at her, the lone woman. Or, she would be if she was successful. And she had no doubt as to that._

_"My lady," their leader, the Scarlet Pimpernel said, his face masked, his identity unknown to even those who served him. "It has been too long."_

_"You know why I am here," she said, her head held high, her tone firm and confident. This date had been selected before for a specific purpose and all knew what--_

“What are you doing?”

Sir Percival Blakeney, Baronet, looked up from the papers he had been reading with a guilty look. He turned to his wife, Marguerite, unsure of how to confess this particular sin. 

She arched an eyebrow when he remained silent. 

“I was collecting something for Sophie out of her school bag,” he said, mentioning their almost eighteen year old daughter, “but with her friends over for the weekend, I selected the wrong bag. I was about to put these papers back when I noticed they were about the Scarlet Pimpernel and my curiosity got the better of me.” 

Marguerite walked closer and peered at the papers in his hands. “What is it?”

He handed her the papers. “It seems to be a story about a young woman attempting to gain entrance into the League. I should put them back, it is not right to invade this girl’s privacy.” 

Marguerite waved him off. “We can put them back when we’re finished. We should make sure there’s nothing of consequence, shouldn’t we?” she asked with a much too innocent look. 

Percy laughed and looked over his wife’s shoulder to continue reading.

“Why is he masked?” she asked, looking up at him, as if imagining what he would look like with a mask hiding his features. 

Percy shrugged. “It seems that he hides his identity from even those closest to him.” 

“You could only get away with that for so long,” she said with a bright laugh. 

Percy smiled. “I would not want to hide it from those I most trust,” he said, before turning his attention back to the papers. “We should keep reading. We do not want to be caught.” 

“You mean you couldn’t evade a school girl?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“You wound me, Madame,” he said with a grin. “But my point stands.” 

Marguerite nodded and they turned their attention back to the story. 

_"You know why I am here," she said, her head held high, her tone firm and confident. This date had been selected before for a specific purpose and all knew what was about to happen._

_The Pimpernel bowed low. "That we do, my lady." Standing back up, he gestured for her to come forward before turning to one of his men and giving him a quick nod. The man walked over to where two sheathed rapiers were laying by the wall and brought both of them back to his leader. The Pimpernel chose one of the swords before the man brought the other one to Angelina._

_"We know you are trustworthy, but in order to join the league, you must demonstrate your prowess with a blade. Against me," he said, his teeth shining white in a charming smile. "Whoever draws blood first wins."_

_Angelina unsheathed her rapier and tossed the sheath behind her, before getting into the proper stance._

_The Pimpernel moved first, a lunge that made it clear he was testing her, not giving his all just yet._

_She parried his attack easily, and gave him a lazy smile. "Really, is that the best you can do?"_

_He gave a mocking little bow, and returned her smile with one of his own. "My lady, I would not want to tire myself too early."_

_As soon as he pulled himself back up into a fighting stance, she made her own attack, lunging for his torso. He parried the move as easily as she had done moments before._

_They continued in this manner, each defending against the other's attacks easily, each of their attacks not quite betraying the true skill of either fighter. They were testing the other, playing a teasing game, waiting to see who would take it from a game to a real fight first._

_After a moment of circling each other, the Pimpernel lunged, a move that spoke to the power and ferocity within his large frame, his limbs no longer as loose and easy as they had been earlier in the duel._

_She was able to parry it, but it was a much closer thing than it previously had been, and she straightened, her mouth flattening into a determined line. This would not be an easy victory, but she was confident in her ability to triumph over him. Fearing that this duel may last longer than she had anticipated, she looked for weaknesses in his stance, any openings she might use for her gain._

_With a quick and practiced eye, she saw an opportunity and took it, cut along his arm as she moved, quick as lightning, avoiding his attempt at a parry. Her hit wasn't enough to truly harm him, but would bring first blood and her victory._

“You are losing your touch, Percy, if you are beaten so handily,” Marguerite said, her smile easy. 

“I will endeavour to practice more,” he drawled, already continuing to read down the page.

_The Pimpernel stepped back and examined the wound and the small spot of red on his previously immaculate white sleeve. He bowed again, this time with real admiration in it. "My lady, you have proven your abilities and have gained entrance into my league."_

_"Thank you, sir, for allowing me the opportunity," she said, with a curtsy._

_"My lady, once I had heard of your skills, I knew I had to have you in my league. With your assistance, we can save even more from Madame La Guillotine."_

_She opened her mouth to reply when the door to the room opened loudly and the butler entered, a note in his hands. "Sir, a letter for you," he said, his tone urgent, a deep frown on his lips._

_The Scarlet Pimpernel strode forward, his expression serious as he reached for the letter. He opened it and scanned the contents. Looking up from the page, he turned back to the room and called three of the men, "With me," he said to them as they nodded and followed the butler out of the room. The Pimpernel then turned to Angelina, his eyes stormy behind the mask. "I have just received word of the kidnapping of an English aristocrat, Edward the son of the Duke of Ravensbrook, by the thugs of the French Republique. Will you join us in securing his rescue from the blade of the guillotine?"_

_She nodded, even as it felt as though her heart was in her throat. Edward was her secret lover, and while no one yet knew, they were engaged to be married. To know that it was his neck that was destined to go under the blade of Madame La Guillotine… It took all of her considerable inner strength to stay standing and nod, to open her mouth and accept the invitation to get him home. And she would make sure he returned home safely. If any harm were to come to him, all of France would not be safe from her wrath._

_"Thank you," the Pimpernel said as he led them out of the room. "With your help, his safe return is assured."_

“I wonder,” Marguerite said, interrupting their reading once more. “The Duke of Rothsbrook has a son named Edmund. You don’t think…” she trailed off, meeting Percy’s intrigued gaze. 

“That he might actually be a real person?” he asked, sounding delighted at the possibility. “I certainly hope so. We must read on.” 

_As they traveled to Paris, she wondered how Edward was doing, whether he was being tormented by his captors and how hopeless he felt in the wake of such tribulation. If only she could let him know she was coming! But there would be no communication with him until the rescue was underway, so she was left with her haunted imaginings of her lover's fate._

_It took longer than she would have liked to reach the coast of France, but in fact took very little time aboard the Pimpernel's fine yacht. They disembarked at an empty beach and she turned to the Pimpernel, whose mask could not hide the cunning, nor the solemnity in those fine eyes._

_"I take it you have a plan," she said, knowing if it was up to her alone, she would be able to get Edward out, but alone would pose much more risk to the both of them. It would be better to work with the Pimpernel and have support on this mission. She would be with Edward again soon._

_The Scarlet Pimpernel nodded. "Through my network of spies, I have found that he is being held in the Temple Prison and where his cell is located. There should be little trouble getting in posed as a priest and getting him back out again. He will be back on English soil before dawn."_

_Angelina's heart soared at the thought of a reunion so quickly. And as priests were often allowed in the prisons to give prisoners their last rites, it was a simple, yet ingenious plan._

_"Who will be playing the priest?" she asked, hoping it could be her. She could pose as a man if needed, despite her feminine appearance._

“If such a woman were real, I should have invited her into the league,” Percy said, eyebrows raised. 

“I always did think you could have had more ladies assisting you,” Marguerite said archly. 

“You always were the clever one,” he said, in a self deprecating tone, his eyes warm as they looked upon her face. 

_The Pimpernel paused for a moment, thinking, before turning to her. "I know you are as yet untested, but I trust that you will be the best person to fill that role. Myself and the others will be needed elsewhere along the escape route. I can accompany you as far as the city, but you will be on your own to the prison and back out again. If you are captured, you will surely go under the blade of the guillotine. Are you willing to take that risk?"_

_She leveled a look of pure confidence at him, and squared her shoulders. "If I was not prepared for that possibility, I would not be here. I would be honored to fill that role in this mission. I will not let you down." Or Edward, she thought to herself, wishing she could be in his arms again. If all went well, she would be soon._

_The Pimpernel nodded, before bowing low and walking over to the other men. Angelina reached up and held the small pendant she wore between her fingers, a private gift from Edward that he had given to her not long ago. It was a lovely necklace, but it was also a promise of their love. She would not forsake him now._

_Their travel towards Paris went quickly, and soon enough she was on the edges of the city with the Scarlet Pimpernel. While she had known she would one day be here, in Paris, working for the league, she hadn't thought it would be so soon, or for such an important task. She was up to it, however, and gave the Pimpernel a confident nod as he asked if she would be able to fulfill her role._

_"I will see you at the rendezvous point," he said, before turning and shuffling down the street, his head down, his hands in his pockets. His mask was gone, but in its place was heavy makeup and a wig which disguised his appearance. He was amazingly good at blending into the scenery, her eyes almost moved right past him as she watched him walk away._

_Her own appearance had been heavily disguised, and if her own parents were to see her now, they would surely pass her by and think her a man of the cloth._

_It was a short walk to the prison, and she forced herself to move at a brisk, but not hurried, walk. She needed to be in character, even now. Any mistake could cost Edward and possibly members of the league their lives. She would not be making a mistake today._

_"Halt," the guard at the prison said, as he held his hand out to stop her at the entrance. "What is your purpose here?"_

_She kept her head bowed respectfully, and lowered her voice. "I am here to see to the last rites of the prisoners, to make sure their souls will find their way to God." She held out a piece of paper to the guard. "My papers are all in order.”_

_The guard looked over the sheet and nodded. "Alright, you can come through," he said, before stepping aside to let her in._

_She had looked over maps of the prison and knew exactly where Edward was being held. She walked there, again, making sure her pace was unhurried. No need to tip anyone off to her true intentions._

_As another guard let her into Edward’s cell, he looked up and her heart sang to see him again and alive, even if he looked filthy and haggard._

_"My child," she said, while the guard still stood in the doorway. "I have come to see to your immortal soul."_

“She sounds like she could beat me and my men at disguises,” Percy said in good humor. 

“If the Scarlet Pimpernel were ever needed again, you could pass along the mantle,” Marguerite said with a grin. “If you were ever able to give it up in a time of crisis.” 

“You know I cannot stand by--” he began, his gaze going distant as he remembered the terror in France, not too many years before. 

Marguerite nodded, her smile gone. “I know, my darling.” 

They both looked back down, the mood sombered by their remembrances. Soon, they were caught up in the story once more, those painful memories receding into the past.

_He looked up at her, his eyes dim, and it caused an ache in her heart to know he had been so cowed. "Thank you.”_

_The guard shut the door, and she crouched down next to Edward, getting close enough so he could see in her eyes. "It is me," she said in her real voice, and his eyes widened._

_"Angelina? What are you doing here?" he asked, fear in his eyes._

_"I am here to rescue you," she said, pulling him to his feet. "Quick, we must be off."_

_He shook his head. "No, you will be killed! I care not for my own life, but I couldn't bear it if you were to die under the blade of the guillotine. Please leave me to my fate and get yourself to safety."_

_"I will not leave you," she said, her voice low and fierce. "We will both get out of here safely, and we will soon be back in England."_

_"But we are just two people, how will we ever escape this prison?" he asked, his voice consumed with despair._

_She smiled at him, affectionate and pitying. How had they treated him if this was how he acted? "I am not alone."_

_He looked at her confusion writ across his features. "Not alone? What do you mean? How did you even get here?"_

_A knock sounded at the door before she could answer, and Edward froze, his eyes widened with fear. "They'll catch you," he said, his voice hushed._

“This Edward doesn’t seem to do very much, does he?” Percy asked with a frown. 

Marguerite raised one eyebrow as she turned to look at her husband. “If he were a woman, you would not have even noticed. I played many parts like this on the stage, on my way to better roles.” 

Percy looked at her and shook his head. “I apologize, m’dear. I know that it is not representative of your sex.” 

_She shook her head. "There is no need to fear, we will be safe." She got up, despite his whispered protests and opened the door, letting in the guard on the other side. A different guard than had let her in._

_"Is everything as planned?" she asked, shutting the door behind the guard._

_Edward's eyes widened even further. "You know this man? Did you bribe a guard?"_

_"She is not really a priest, as I am not really a guard. We are here to get you to safety," the guard said, reaching for Edward. "I will need to be a little rough, but I promise, it is for the best."_

_Still shaken by all that he had seen, Edward looked at Angelina, before turning back to the man and nodding. "Do what you must."_

_The guard took Edward by the arm and forced him out of the cell, with Angelina following closely behind, her head bowed. They passed a few guards on their way and she saw Edward tense, but there were no reactions from any of the men they passed to show they recognized anything as being wrong._

_Soon, they were out of the prison, where a cart was standing. At the reins sat none other than the Scarlet Pimpernel, still in his disguise from earlier. He sat hunched over, the reins held loosely in his hands. He jumped down, and met them at the back of the cart._

_"All go as planned?" he asked, looking between the guard and Angelina, who both nodded. He then turned to Edward. "It is good to see you, sir."_

“If only all of my missions had gone quite so easily,” Percy said, his voice a low murmur. 

Marguerite nodded. She knew well how quickly something like this could go awry. 

_"Who are you?" Edward asked, sounding a little more like himself, but no less stunned for the bizarre turn of events that had happened that afternoon._

_"Just people who want to help," The Pimpernel said with a nod. "Now, there is a false bottom in this cart, all three of you need to get into it. It will be a tight fit, but it will allow us to get you out of Paris unnoticed.”_

_All three of them crawled into the small space, Edward in the middle, with Angelina and the guard on either side. She was pressed more tightly against Edward than she would normally dare, but such circumstances called for desperate solutions._

_As the cart jostled them about on its journey out of the city, she prayed that they would be able to get past the gates undetected. That was the real test of the Pimpernel's skill. Getting into Paris was not too difficult and even getting someone out of a prison could be managed, but getting out of the city was another thing altogether._

_The cart stopped and she held her breath. She knew they were skilled enough to do this, but there was enough of a risk that she was worried. She could hear muffled voices, the guards’ and the Pimpernel's disguised with a French accent, but she could not make out any words._

_There was a moment of silence and they all lay perfectly still, praying that this was a success. That moment passed, all too slowly, before the cart began moving again. Edward's arms wrapped around her, his breath near her ear. "You were right, we're out," he said, his voice hushed and awed._

_She shifted to look at him, her eyes shining bright as she took him in. They were safe, they had made it out and soon they would be home. "I told you all would be well."_

_She spent the rest of the trip to the coast in his arms, safe and warm in the knowledge that everything had gone well._

_The hatch to the false bottom opened and the Scarlet Pimpernel's voice could be heard. "It is safe for you to come out now," he said, standing back as they all tried to exit in as dignified a way as possible. It was not an easy task._

_"How long until we are back in England?" Angelina asked, holding Edward's hand in hers. There was no need to keep it a secret here, and she did not miss the Pimpernel's gaze falling on their intertwined hands._

_He pointed to the water, where his yacht could be seen clearly. "Once we board, we will be on our way home. It will not be long before you are all delivered safely."_

_Edward nodded. "Thank you, sir, for everything you have done."_

_The Pimpernel waved a hand, dismissing the thanks. "You must thank Miss Keighley, she was the key to getting you out."_

_"Thank you," Edward said to her, his voice fervent. "I already knew you were an amazing woman, but this has opened my eyes to your skills and talents."_

_The Pimpernel watched this exchange before turning to the other league member. "Thomas, take Edward to the boat, I need to have a word with Miss Keighley.”_

_Thomas nodded and led Edward towards the shore where two dinghys waited._

_"What was it you wanted to discuss with me?" she asked, wondering if there was some part of the mission that still needed to be finished. Perhaps he needed to stay behind and would be sending them ahead?_

_"I have noticed your attachment to Edward, but must ask you to reconsider. Ever since we met, I have found you enchanting, and would love for nothing more than have you as my bride. Will you accept?" he asked, his hands held out to her._

_She looked at his outstretched hands and back up at his disguised face. She was happy to rescue souls alongside him, and he was a skilled leader, but her heart did not belong with him. She shook her head. "I am sorry, but I must decline. My heart truly belongs with Edward and I cannot forsake him, especially not now. I hope you understand."_

_He shook his head sadly. "I do, and appreciate your honesty._

“That was quite a fast attachment if he’s proposing so quickly,” Percy said, sounding disbelieving. 

Marguerite laughed, the sound like bells. “If I recall correctly, it did not take much longer for you to propose to me.” 

“Yes, well, that was a different case. I was madly in love with you.” 

Marguerite shot him an incredulous look. It had worked out for the two of them, but it almost didn’t. She reached out to give his hand a squeeze. She didn’t want to dwell more on past pains. 

_Angelina looked over at the horizon where the dinghy could be seen moving towards the yacht. On it, sat the man she loved. Next to her stood her leader. She would follow him into death to save her fellow men and women, but she would follow Edward even further for their love._

_Without another word, she and the Pimpernel began walking towards the shore, back to England, to home._

“Well, dear, did that hold up to the adventures you and your men had?” Marguerite asked as they put the papers back in the girl’s bag. 

“It almost made me miss it,” he said, moving over to wrap an arm around his wife. “And while there is a part of me that will always miss the adventure, I like the life we have together now.” 

“We can have adventure in our own way,” she said, leaning into him. She pulled back after a moment to look up at him. “If that boy is really the son of the Duke of Rothsbrook, then this girl knows him.” 

Percy looked at her, and she could see his mind already forming a plan. “You know, they are both families in our social circle.” 

“It’s been a while since we held a dinner party,” Marguerite said, seeing where he was going. It wasn’t life and death, but they could still scheme together in this quieter life of theirs.

“I knew marrying a clever wife was an excellent idea,” he said, a delighted smile on his face. “We shall have to start making arrangements."


End file.
